A Bad Situation
by AllegianceXxtoxXStars
Summary: This has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts some of the names and voice actors are in it I just had to pick a category. What would happen if my friend and I killed someone. O.O My summarys SUCK so just read and review please thankyou!


I DO NOT OWN ANY KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANIME NAMES OR CHARACTERS!

Chapter One-The Steal.

Why they were still there they couldn't even figure out. They meant to leave 10 minutes ago yet here they sat. They were two of the seven people who were at the 'big' bowling mach. They were initially there for there friend who, for some reason, was on the team willingly.

"When are we gonna leave." Andrea sighed to her friend. She wasn't known as Andrea, however, to everyone she was Prongs, her obsession with Harry Potter earned her that nick name. She had short brown hair that went down to her shoulder with blond highlights. It was usually back in a half ponytail she had blue eyes that were hidden by her glasses most of the time but sometimes she put in contacts. She had just picked up her contacts today so she had three boxes full.

"I don't know Prongs I just don't know any more my brain is honestly mush right now" Paige rubbed her temples. Paige was better known as Misa she loved Death Note and Misa so she was given that nick name in 9th grade. She had long blond hair that seemed darker in some light. She was short but not vary. Her eyes were a chocolate brown that she wore proudly. They both looked at the end on the bowling ally open. "Want to bowl" Misa asked looking to her friend for an answer. Prongs gave her friend a look of distraught. "Oh come on it cant be that bad and I have money" Misa got up tugging at Prongs's wrist a little before letting go and walking up to the desk. Prongs groaned but got up to follow her friend.

"Are you open at that last Ally"

"Yes for you I am" The old man hit on Misa. She gave him a look and he quickly backed off. After paying for there shoes and Prongs whining for 5 minutes about the affects of foot fungus they went to play.

"Guys what are you doing" There friend asked coming over.

"Hey Chelsea" Prongs was keeping score as Misa glared at the white devils at the end of the long runway.

"Well she figured it would be more fun to play then watch. It is but not by much" Chelsea laughed and turned to walk away.

"Watch out" Misa's shouted. That moment fallowing went by fast next thing they both new they bowling ball had pegged the guy behind the counter. Misa and Prongs stood there stunned looking at he man. Then people started to notice one ran over to check him.

"He's dead" She yelled. Prongs and Misa looked at each other horrified. Prongs started sweating everything about this situation was bad. Misa naturally took charge dragging her out before she could make a scene.

"Prongs, Prongs look at me" She had her pushed up against a wall shaking her.

"No, I wont I can't go to jail I'm not a bad person I can't survive there and the poor man-" Prongs was in hysterics as Misa tried to compose her.

"Prongs, you are not going to jail I will not let that happen now stop and let me think for a moment" Prongs's sobs went quite but not silent little hitched air would escape her lips from time to time. "Come on" Misa pulled her down the hall up the stares and out the door. Many people were there including Misa's dad and the police. Her dad was out talking to someone so Misa took her friend to the truck. She peered in the key was in the ignition. Misa opened the door reaching for the key when her dad spotted her.

"Paige, Stop her" Her dad yelled to the too boys one getting out of his car the other walking to it. Both of whom coincidentally went to there school. One's name was Bryan nothing about him ever stuck out to them till that year. He was in a play with Prongs and his one liner "It's Versace" Misa's favorite line won him the name Roxas by the two girls. The other was Jay who Prongs had a crush on and had since 8th grade, though he didn't know she existed. As a result Prongs started calling him Sora her love for Sora being the reason. Both looked girls thorough them self's in the back seat and the two boy scrambled to catch them. Sora after Misa and Roxas after Prongs. The boys in an effort to help them man out got caught in the car. Before either one knew what to do the girls had climbed in the front seats closed the doors and drove away. Down the street ripping through town just trying ot get away from a bad situation.


End file.
